fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pikachu
Pikachu is the mascot of Pokémon, because he is one of them. This Mouse Pokémon is an Electric type and can use Thunderbolt. Appearences Paper Thunder Pikachu appears as playable character in Paper Bleck. He was find in Pokémon Village and joined you, if you bring his Pokémap, that was stolen by Cydit. You have need Amtoni to sneak in his house. Then, you fight him. After the fight, he'll join you. Then you can bring the map to Pikachu. Bolts in the Beginning Pikachu is one of the many playable characters in Nintendo Stars:The Beginning. He will use various electric type attacks he is know for. He and every other Pokémon (excluding Deoxys and MissingNo.) can be obtainable after Chapter 9. Being playable in this game means Pikachu will also be playable in Nintendo Stars:The Adventure and Nintendo Stars:The End. Super Smash Bros. Adventure Pikachu will be a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He accidentally winds up on Corneria, because of a minature Black Hole. He will have to traverse Fox McCloud's world, and battle his enemies. Not much else is known, as of yet. Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey Pikachu, along with his younger brother, Pichu will be playable in the upcoming Super Mario Bros.: Pokémon Odyssey. His world was captured by an unknown villain, and he and Pichu were the only two to escape. They head for the Mushroom Kingdom to find Mario and Luigi, the only two that can help them. Pikachu is the first partner. He is very wise, and knows basically everything about the Pokémon World. He can give Mario Tattle on any Enemy, Location, and Character. Super Smash Bros. Series Pikachu appears in Super Smash Bros. Series *'B:' Thunder Jolt *'B→:' Skull Bash *'B↑:' Quick Attack *'B↓:' Thunder *'Final Smash:' **SSBR-Discharge **SSBB-Volt Tackle **SSBC-Pika Army Pokemon Iron and Amber Pikachu is a catchable pokemon along with the other 491 species of Pokemon. ''Pokemon Bronze and Copper ''Pikachu is a Catchable pokemon for the Fienna Regional Pokedex. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny Pikachu appears as the main protagonist of the game. ''He has to save the world before Mewtwo spreads chaos. ''Pikachu's Final Destiny 2'' Pikachu will appear as the main protagonist again in Pikachu's Final Destiny 2, saving the world with his brothers. Puzzle on! Pikachu is a playable character in Warioware:puyo pop where he and the other Pokémon appear from their pokeballs. He can talk? Pikachu appears On Pokemon Battle Mastulution he can talk on story mode. 'Grand Adventure' Pikachu is the main character of Pikachu's Quest where he teams up with many fellow Pokemon to fight Mewtwo. ''EVIL!! On Paper Grovyle he appears to be part of the Black Team. [[Pokemon Lake Silver|''I catch you at the Stadium]] Pikachu appears in Pokemon Lake Silver as a unlockable Pokemon after you beat all trainers. Notable Pikachus *Randy of the Litle P and Sandslash Series. *Punkachu *Vesta of the Vesta series. Category: Pokémon Category: Playable Characters Category: Electric Pokémon Category: Siblings Category: Nintendo Civil War Category:Pikachu's Quest Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Fantendo Football League Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes